Trading My Life Away
by shadpio
Summary: In space, Anilates attack. Eggman gives Sonic and the gang a chaos Emerald in return he takes Espio away. Shadow is discovered in Eggman's base and him and Espio get to know each other better, but will their relationship last?


Sonic sighed and look up at the screen which Eggman was on. "You're joking right? I know somethings up...Why would you give us an emerald?" He asked Eggman looking around at everyone on the Blue Typhoon who were nodding in agreement. Eggman laughed loudly. "Oh...Well I wasn't just going to give it to you of course. I'm not that nice" he answered. Knuckles, who was sitting on some steps, put his arms behind his head and looked down. "What is it you want Egghead?" Knuckles murmured, making Eggman grow a big grin on his face. "I'm glad you asked Knuckles" Eggman replied, showing them the chaos emerald.

"Oh, thats a pretty emerald" Rouge said seductively, sitting by Knuckles "if he's willing to give it to us, lets listen to him." Knuckles rolled his eyes and then closed one, and had the other eye focused on Rouge. "Of course you would say that." Cream sat down in the navigator chair eating some cake looking around confusingly. Tails looked angrily at Eggman. "Spill it, Eggman. What's the catch!" He asked furiously. Tails was still not over the incident with Cosmo, and his attitude hadn't been the same ever since, he had become sensitive and blamed everyone for the loss of Cosmo.

Eggman tightened his grip on the emerald, "see? this is a real Chaos Emerald, it hasn't broken yet, all I ask for is...Someone." Eggman said laughing. "Oh ho yes! I need one of you to come on my ship and help me with some stuff, you know, be a sidekick." Amy and Cream jumped in shock as Eggman laughed and wiped his nose. "Why would we want to work for you?" Amy asked getting out her hammer "Now give us that chaos emerald!" Sonic and Knuckles nodded in agreement. "I ain't forcing anyone to go, and everyone in here is useful towards making this team the team it is!" Sonic said, sticking his thumb up and winking. "But Sonic" Tails said worridly looking down "that Chaos Emerald could be really handy!"

Everyone turned to Tails. "Tails!" Cream objected "Everyone here is much more handy then that emerald!" Her eyes started to water. Rouge sighed and leaned on Knuckles shoulder "I'm sure me and Knuckles could go get that thing off him anyway right?" Rouge said twiddling with her nails. Knuckles pushed Rouge off him and sighed heavily. "However, we may not need to if there is someone who is willing to go to Eggman" Knuckled argued, standing up and yawning "I'm going to go check on the master emerald" Knuckles announced, before leaving the room. Rouge got up too and followed him.

As the two of them left, three new people entered the room. "What's up guys?" Vector shouted walking to Cream "why the sad face?" Charmy flew in behind Vector and sat on Vector's head also looking at Cream. "Hey those guys aren't that handy" Amy said evily "why don't we let them go?" Sonic walked over to Amy and covered her mouth. "Like I said, we are not forcing anyone to go to Eggman Amy." Charmy and Vector turned their heads to Sonic puzzled. "Ehhh? Eggman?" They said in sync.

"Is the deal off then?" Eggman said looking at Vector and Charmy "you're not willing to give up one of your people for this Chaos Emerald?" Vector and Charmy shook their heads. "I don't want to go to Eggman!" Charmy wailed, hugging Vector tightly. "Don't make me go!" Vector tutted and petted Charmy's head. "Don't worry Charmy, I won't make you." Tails looked down and sighed. "We really need that emerald...It could really help raise the stats of the Blue Typhoon" he whispered fiddling with his thumb. Then everyone turned to Knuckles and Rouge who had just re-entered.

"Rouge, why do you always do that?" Knuckles said angrily, he had a kiss mark on his cheek and his face was bright red. Charmy and Vector snickered but stopped immediatley after Knuckles gave them 'the glare.' "Sorry Knuckie I couldn't help it" Rouge replied, walking back to the stairs and sitting on them. She looked up at Eggman. "Update please Eggman" She insisted, going back to twiddling with nails. "Theres no one willing to yet" Tails said looking down. Everyone was silent for a bit. Eggman smiled and looked at them. "You still haven't answered me" Eggman repeated "Is the deal off?" Sonic looked down and said "well I supp-"

"No. It's not off, I'll go" A deep voiced chameleon said, walking up to the screen looking up at Eggman. His yellow eyes not showing any emotion. Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "Espio?" He said, suprised. Everyone had now turned to stare at the chameleon. Espio looked at Sonic, then back at Eggman shrugging. "You guys are always talking about how annoying I am alongside Vector and Charmy, we're not deaf you know" He replied calmly "also, Tails is right, that Emerald can come in handy way more handy then me." Knuckles walked to Espio and grabbed by his shoulders, eyes full of hope. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, with Charmy flying behind him.

"Espio he might do something bad to you" Charmy said worried. Espio looked at Charmy and got out a kunai. He threw it up in the air and caught it. "And?" Espio asked "I'll be just fine, I'm a ninja if you forgot, self defense is one of my specialities." Eggman smirked and looked at Espio. "Well, if you're willing to, I'll stop by today and do the trade" Eggman said laughing. Espio nodded and looked at Vector, who had his mouth hung open the whole time. "Roger" Espio replied as Eggman left the screen. Vector ran to Espio and slapped in hard. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Vector asked angrily. Espio rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek. "Apparently, now calm down" Espio answered nudging Vector away, "I'm going to go pack some things before I go."

Everyone watched Espio as he left the room before hearing A couple of sighes. "I'm glad we can get that emerald now, Eggman would've made it extremely difficult if not" Amy said honestly. Rouge hugged Knuckles while singing "We're getting a emerald!" A sweatdrop formed on Knuckles head. "Yay" He replied, trying to sound sarcastic. A smile appeared on nearly everyones faces, except from Vector, Charmy and Creams. "I don't like this idea" Cream said to Vector eyes watering "but if Espio doesn't mind we can't do anything about it..." Vector hugged Cream. "We shouldn't worry" he whispered "Espio said he'll be fine, so he will be." Jealous, Charmy joined the hugged. "Vector what about the agency?" Charmy asked sobbing. Vector shrugged and looked up at the empty screen. "For now, It'll just have to be closed..."

Espio didn't really have anything to pack, as he kept his stuff in a bag anyway. Sitting by the window of is room, he starred at the heart shaped locket he was holding. He had found it on the way to his room on the floor, so he assumed someone had dropped it. He opened it and saw a picture of Cream inside, her cute little bunny face smiling. He closed it quickly and held it up twirling it. His eyes focused on the name engraved in the back of the necklace. "Bokkun?" Espio asked himself as he put the locket in his pocket "isn't he...Eggmans... Robot?" Espio was confused, did Bokkun fancy Cream? Are Cream and Bokkun dating? He thought it was best to not get involved until confronting Bokkun, so he walked over to his bag and put the necklace in there before putting the bag over his shoulder and walking out.

Sonic walked to Espio and sighed. "He's here already" Sonic said scratching the back of his head. Espio nodded and watched Sonic run off. He looked in the distance to see Vector running to him. "ESPIO!" Vector shouted before hugging him tightly crying. Espio patted Vector's back slowly. "Don't...Cry Vector..." Espio said, relaxed. He placed his hand on Vector's cheek and smiled. "Look after Charmy, ok?" Vector nodded and saw Espio walk towards the exit. Charmy flew to Vector clinging to him. "BYE ESPIOOO!" Vector and Charmy shouted, waving madly. Espio waved back, but didn't look at them, he didn't want to get sad.

Eggman was waiting at the door with Sonic next to him, looking at Espio concerned. Espio walked to Eggman and nodded. "I'm ready, now hand over the Chaos Emerald" Espio said quietly, with little expression on his face. Eggman smirked and handed the chaos Emerald to Sonic. Sonic crushed it as hard as he could, and it didn't break. "Eggman..." Sonic said smiling "You better take care of Espio!" Espio walked over to Eggman's ship, not replying, not saying any goodbyes.

"Well now its time for us to go" Eggman said laughing "goodbye Sonic!" Eggman then walked over to his ship and opened the door. Espio stood aside watching the door open. As he watched, he slowly got the necklace out and held it in his hand. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were all standing there cheering. "Hello!" They shouted in chorus, they turned to Espio and waved at him. "It's always a pleasure to have guests!" Bocoe said stepping aside. Espio smiled a bit and walked on slowly. "Hello" He replied and walked past them. "Hello Decoe and Bocoe" He repeated.

Bokkun got angry that he was ignored by Espio and flew to him as he walked further into the spaceship. "I have a name too you know!" Bokkun shouted to Espio, stopping in front of him. Espio sighed and replied "Yes, Bokkun." He threw the necklace to Bokkun who caught it quickly. "I believe this is yours." Bokkuns hands began to shake and face grew red as Espio walked to the window and looked out of it. "You're not going to use this against me...Like Rouge did are you?" Bokkun asked taking steps back. The pink chameleons eyes were set on the window. "No, blackmail is wrong...She is a very pretty girl after all, I can see why you like her" Espio answered closing his eyes.

He reopened his eyes to see Bokkun hugging his leg. "Thank you!" He screamed crying. Eggman walked over to the pilots seat and started the engines. Within a minuet they were out of the Blue Typhoon and in space. Bocoe and Decoe walked over to Espio and closed their eyes tightly to show they were smiling. "Need help unpacking?" Bocoe asked picking up his bag. Decoe picked up Bokkun and walked off. "I'm fine...But thank you Bocoe" Espio replied taking his bag back from Bocoe "I just need somewhere to put this that's all." Bocoe paused for a moment. "Hmm...That's a point" Bocoe said and shouted "!" Eggman turned to Bocoe "What is it now Bocoe?"

"Where is Espio's room going to be?" Bocoe asked with Espio behind him. Espio looked around then looked down. "I don't need a room, I'm fine sleeping on the floor." Espio replied to Bocoe. Eggman held up a finger and shook it. "Oh no we can't do that to a guest" Eggman said and sighed "there is a bed in Shadow's room, he's always in his chamber anyway, he's never used the bed, so I don't see why you can't stay in there." Espio nodded and looked at Bocoe "will you show me the way, Bocoe?" Bocoe nodded and walked along. "This way!"

Decoe frowned and whispered to Eggman "Bocoe really likes this Espio guy!" Bokkun giggled and flew around in circles "oh well!" He beamed. Eggman looked at Bokkun confused then back at Decoe. "It's not even been an hour Decoe" Eggman pointed out "If you're so jealous why don't you try to make friends with Espio yourself?" Decoe shook his head and sat on the floor. "It's not that..." Decoe said looking down. Bokkun smiled and sat by Decoe hugging him. "Don't worry Eggman! I'll help Decoe!"

Bocoe opened the door to Shadow's room and sat on Espio's bed slowly. "Here, Espio!" Bocoe said, waving. Espio walked over to him and sat by him. "Thank you Bocoe" Espio said placing the bag on the floor. He looked over at Shadow's chamber and smiled. "I've heard about it, but never seen it before" Espio admitted standing up and walking over to the chamber, he looked down at the black hedgehog who was resting. "Oh yes, not many people from your side have seen it, apart from Rouge I think!" Bocoe stood up and walked over next to Espio "He's pretty tired after his fight with the Anilates." Espio turned to Bocoe then back at Shadow "Anilates huh...They're pretty strong, they use their minds mainly so they hardly get physically attacked" Espio crossed his arms and looked at Shadows rings "but I'm sure Shadow got through to them."

"Yes he did." They both turned to the door to see Eggman starring at them. "Doctor" Bocoe shouted walking to him. Espio turned to Eggman then back at Shadow. "Why did you need me Eggman? You have Shadow..." Espio asked, placing a hand on the glass of Shadow's chamber. Eggman signalled Bocoe to leave, so Bocoe walked off. Eggman walked over to Espio and placed a hand on Espio's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you to come, in fact, I was expecting you to escape" Eggman honestly said "I guess I just need someone to go in with Shadow, be his sidekick...Since Rouge..." He sighed and looked down at Shadow. Espio looked down at Shadow too. "I don't mind that" Espio said smiling "he does a lot for us...And I'd rather follow his orders then yours." Eggman frowned and turned away from him. "You still have to follow my orders too!" He tapped his foot on the floor "espesially when it comes to the chaos emeralds."

Espio walked back to his bed and lied down. "I knew what you're plan was all along, you're going to use me to get those emeralds back" Espio said shrugging "I didn't come here for your sake Eggman. I came because..." Espio paused, he didn't actually know why he came. "I guess...To make everyone happy, I wasn't needed." He looked down "they all think I'm one of the weakest and unvaluble, that kinda sucks." Eggman walked to the door with his back to Espio. "Well, why don't we show them how wrong they are?" Espio sighed and before he could answer, Eggman had quickly walked over to Shadow's chamber. "I'll wake him up, he's been resting for over a day."

Espio sat up and walked over to Eggman as he typed in a password "m-a-r-i-a" Eggman said as he hit the enter button. "Maria" Espio whispered as he watched the glass of the chamber lift up. A cloud of smoke formed around them as Espio watched Shadow sit up. "Shadow..." Eggman said "Are you alright? You've been a sleep for a while." After the smoke had cleared, Shadow nodded and looked at Espio. "You're familiar..." Shadow said as he jumped out of his chamber and steppedtoward Espio. He crossed his arms and looked Espio up and down. "Why is he here doctor?" Shadow asked "Is this for ...that trade you discussed before we were attacked?" Eggman nodded and Espio stepped closer to Shadow. He gave his hand out.

"I'm Espio, I don't think you ever got my name Shadow" Espio said looking the other way. Shadow looked down at his hand then shook it slowly. Eggman smirked "Espio is here to help you on your missions Shadow, so I hope you can at least get along." The glass of the chamber then went back into it's previous position. Shadow nodded and looked into Espio's eyes slowly "hm...Espio..." Shadow mumbled as he moved his hand away. Espio nodded and looked down at Shadow's shoes. "I'm not as useful as a chaos emerald though" Espio said laughing. He looked down. "Even Sonic thinks so, or they would've stopped me from coming."

Eggman butted in "but they are oh so wrong!" He laughed "Espio is a ninja, so he is good with stealth and attacks, he is also able to turn invisible, which can come in handy in terms of guards." Shadow nodded and walked out of the room after saying the words "whatever you say, Doctor." Bocoe was standing at the door. He noticed Espio's eyes were fixed on the ground. "Don't feel so bad." Bocoe said punching his own chest lightly, "that's just Shadow for you!" Espio smiled and turned to Bocoe. "He's right Espio" Eggman agreed walking over to Bocoe "considering he shook your hand, I don't think he minds you that much."

Espio followed them out the room and into the piloting room. Eggman sat back in his seat and Bocoe and Decoe both got into their seats. Espio leaned against the wall and sighed. He looked up at the screen and saw a light was beeping in the corner. "You're getting a call from someone, Eggman" Espio said to Eggman. Shadow walked up to the screen as Eggman turned it on. He frowned. "Hello again, Eggman" The voice said. It was a dark, crackly voice, which had long blond bangs covering his eyes and nose. He had sharp pointy fangs which had blood on them. "Go away" Eggman said hanging up on the call.

"That was a Anilate" Bocoe said turning his head to Espio. Bokkun nodded. "He's the second in command, Luk is the first." Espio nodded and walked to the window. He pressed his finger lightly onto the window. "That's...them?" Espio asked looking at a long, narrow Black ship with people in hoods standing on it, covering every inch of it. Shadow's eyes narrowed and walked over next to Espio. "Damn..." Shadow said, he turned to Eggman "doctor..." Eggman nodded and began to turn the ship around. "We have to get out of here" Eggman said, flying the ship away "and fast. Shadow isn't ready yet." Espio looked at Shadow, he noticed Shadow had fear in his eyes. Shadow looked up at Espio.

"We could always go onto a planet" The Ninja suggested looking away from Shadow. Eggman nodded "smart idea Espio" he began to type some info into the computer. "Lucky for us, the closest planet is Eita, the planet of snow" he then showed a picture of Eita on the screen. "That's good because their mind control doesn't work in the snow" Decoe said spinning on the chair. Bocoe smiled "we're going to be ok!" Espio looked at the picture of Eita. "Eita..." Espio said daydreamily.

Footsteps were heard on top of the spaceship. "Oh no! It's some Anilates" Bocoe cried. "Waaahhh" Bokkun screamed "were all going to die!" Decoe added. Eggman sighed and looked at Espio. "I'll go distract them while you get this ship to Eita" Espio said turning invisible "If they don't know where I am maybe they can't use their mind tricks on me." Eggman looked at Espio beweildered. "Y-You can't go alone!" Eggman said "It's dangero-" "Intruder alert, intruder alert" a feminine voice said as the room glowed red. Espio ran out and saw two people in hoods, their black and white bangs covering their faces. Eggman pressed a button and a gate went down behind Espio so that the Anilates couldn't get to Eggman.

"Show yourself" The black banged one shouted clicking their fingers. Espio chuckled a bit then looked down and noticed his invisibility was wearing off. His pupils shrank in fear. "How did you do that?" Espio asked as they stepped closer to him. They grabbed him by his wrists and pinned him to the wall. "It doesn't matter" the white banged one grunted. Espio began to shake and kicked the white banged one away. The black banged one kicked espio in the stomach. "Don't you dare think you'll get away with that" He cursed, clenching his fist.

Espio screamed as he felt a ghostly presents grab him by his neck and choke him. His eyes began to water as he gasped for air. Even though the black banged Anilate had let go of him the figure still choked him, his hand squeezing his neck harder and harder. Espio looked up and saw a black figure jump through the glass ceiling, smashing it.

Shadow had arrived. When he jumped in, he landed right on the black banged anilate, causing the ghost to stop choking Espio. "We're here" Shadow said walking to Espio. Espio got up slowly and began to shake. "Thanks..." Espio said looking down. Shadow looked away. "No need to thank me, thanks to your distraction we were able to get here" He looked down at the Anilates who were turning into dust. "Snow is that much of a problem to them, it'll stop them from living" Espio said, suprised. He was breathing heavily and coughed a bit.

Eggman opened the gate up and Bocoe and Decoe ran to Espio. "Here Espio have some water!" Bocoe said giving Espio a cup of water "Yes you seem to be needing it!" Decoe said following Bocoe's lead. Espio smiled at Bocoe and drank the water. "Thank you Decoe and Bocoe" Espio shakily said turning to Shadow who was still looking down at the dust. "There's no chaos emeralds here" Eggman said walking to them "but we'll be staying here at least a day, because I'm pretty sure It wont take me any less time to bulk up this ship's sheild and weapons."

Shadow walked to the door and looked at Espio. "Come on" Shadow said making the spaceships door open "we should go inspect the place...you are a detective after all." He then walked out. Espio looked at Eggman who told him to shoo using a hand signal. "Wait!" Bocoe said "It's really cold!" Bokkun flew to Espio and gave him 2 scarves. "I'm not even sure...If Shadow can feel the cold" Bokkun stated "but just incase!" Espio looked up at Bokkun and put the scarf around his neck before turning to Shadow and walking out of the ship.

Espio threw the scarf to Shadow who caught it in midair. Espio ran to Shadow as Shadow put the scarf over his neck. "The scarves are useful" Shadow mumbled "they are warm." Espio nodded and bit his own lip, "still pretty cold though!" He argued crossing his arms and walking along. Shadow walked along next to him and closed his eyes. "At least now the birds can live in peace, without the metarex disturbing their lives" Shadow said smiling a bit "I'm glad." Espio looked at Shadow who was starring up at a bird in a tree, singing softly. "You're right" he whispered "The Anilate's may want to rule everywhere, but...They aren't destroying the planets, I think they realised that would be pointless as sooner or later they'd be nothing to rule."

The bird flew out of the tree and circled them as the Chameleon and Hedgehog walked along. "I suppose thats true" Shadow said, rubbing his hands to keep them warm. Espio smiled at Shadow and looked down at their footsteps. "Really it makes me laugh" Shadow added, making Espio turn to him. "What does?" Espio asked as they turned a corner. Shadow sat on a stone and looked up into the sky. Espio stood behind him placing his hands on the stone. "Shadow?" Espio asked also looking up at the sky. Shadow looked down then looked back at Espio. "That your friends are so stupid they would choose a chaos emerald over you" Shadow said "it still suprises me at how shallow mobians can get."

Espio sat down on the rock with him and Shadow's backs touching. "I'm only really friends with Vector and Charmy" Espio said honestly "I don't talk to the others, they don't talk to me...I don't really mind them choosing a chaos emerald over me Shadow, I wanted to come I guess... in a sense... you could say...I was interested. You're all suprisingly nice to me as well, but I should still keep guard. I'm no fan of Eggman and I'm pretty sure Eggman isn't a fan of me either." Shadow smirked a bit at the last sentence and turned his head to the side looking a bit at Espio. "Eggman's plan doesn't involve manipulating you, nor does it involve you having to befriend anyone and then that person brakes your heart, his plan is just to use you to get chaos emeralds" Shadow said "he doesn't expect you to like him either."

Espio turned to Shadow, smiling a bit at him. "I kinda knew that" Espio said "I don't mind working for Eggman, I wouldn't have minded if he did try manipulate me." He brang his knees close and wrapped his arms around them. "Because that'd just be like normal, everyones trying to manipulate me..." Espio closed his eyes. "You don't like it though, do you?" Shadow asked, turning his body around so him and Espio were facing the same way. "You don't like manipulation." Espio opened his eyes and looked at Shadow. "What do you think?" He smirked and looked at Shadow who smirked back.

Shadow was about to answer when they heard footsteps nearby. Espio jumped down and hid behind the rock and Shadow did the same. "I don't know why they made us come here, theres no Chaos Emeralds" Rouge said, flying in. She sat on a rock opposite the one Espio and Shadow were at. A red echidna followed behind her and sat next to her. "It's stupid hm? They just don't trust us with the emerald" Knuckles said putting his face close to Rouge's "but thats alright." Espio and Shadow were watching them kiss eachother from behind the rock. "Those sneaky idiots" Shadow whispered. Shadow leaned against the rock looking at Espio. "It's better if we leave them be," Espio whispered back, not even looking at Knuckles and Rouge anymore, "I don't want to cause any trouble, not after almost being chocked to death. Shadow nodded and crawled away from the rock and stood up at the trees. Espio turned invisible and stood up as well. "Lets go" Shadow said walking away with Espio.

Espio turned visible when they arrived at a field covered in snow. He and Shadow walked to the centre of the field. Espio looked around. "Oh...Everywhere looks the same." He stated "Good thing snow keeps our footpri-" Shadow and Espio both looked down to see that there were no footprints to be seen. "Weird snow" Shadow said and continued walking ahead "Oh well, lets continue." Espio was a bit confused by Shadow's desicion but shrugged and followed. "I'm pretty sure we didn't come from ahead, since we were heading in this direction" Shadow smiled a bit and continued walking. "I know, you're very observent" Shadow replied "but I don't really want to go back."

"Eh?" Espio asked stopping "I don't understand." Shadow sighed and looked at Espio in the reflection of some ice. "You don't have to follow me" Shadow looked around "but I'm sick of being controlled by The Doctor, and Sonic trying to get me on his side." He turned around and faced Espio. "I just want to me myself." Espio looked at Shadow and walked towards him. "Wouldn't I make things hard?" Espio said "I'll just slow you down, I would like to come though...If you can accept me." Espio smiled and took a step closer to Shadow. Shadow looked down and walked over to Espio, and grabbed by his wrist. "You won't slow me down" Shadow said "I don't really plan on making this experience go by quickly like last time anyway."

Espio looked down at his wrist and blushed a bit. Shadow looked at his muzzle turn pink. "I guess Rouge and Knuckles' actions have made your emotions go a bit sensitive" Shadow assumed, grabbing a Chaos Emerald in his other hand "it's a fake don't worry" Shadow whispered putting it high in the air. His grip on Espio's wrist tightened making Espio blush a bit more. "Shadow I'm not going to leave...t-there's no need to tighten..." Espio whispered looking down. Shadow loosened his grip. "Sorry...I...Guess Rouge and Knuckles' actions have got to me too" Espio smiled, still a bit red, he looked up at the white fake emerald. "Chaos control!" Shadow shouted teleporting them.

The pink Chameleon fell first on his back. "Ack!" He screamed as he landed, he looked around for Shadow. Soon, a white light shone above him and Shadow fell on top of him. Espio's cheeks grew cherry red as Shadows head rested on his waist area. "S...Shadow?" Espio stuttered as Shadow layed on top of him. His eyes were shut. Espio sighed and put his hand on Shadow's ear looking around. They were on some sort of a meteor, and ahead of them was a sort of bar, the words STARDUST written across the top of it. Espio noticed Shadow's ear twitching and moved his hand away quickly.

Red eyes starred up at Espio as the Black hedgehog woke up. He mumbled a few words before sitting up and looking at the bar smiling. "We're here" Shadow said, standing up slowly, just realising he'd landed "sorry about...That..." Shadow crushed the Emerald in the hand as Espio stood up looking down. He nodded in forgiveness and followed Shadow into the bar.

They were the only ones in there other than the bartender. "Take a seat" Shadow insisted as walking to the barman. "Hello again Shadow" The bar man said with a smile, he looked over at Espio who shyly followed Shadow's order. "Not the lady this time?" He asked while getting out 2 glass' and pouring some drinks. Shadow shook his head. "Lady got a man" Shadow replied watching the drink being poured into the glass'. He nodded and handed Shadow the drink. "Thanks" Shadow said as he began to drink. The bar man looked over at Espio who waved shyly back at the barman. "He seems like a nice fella" the bar man said, signalling Espio to come over. Espio got up and walked over sitting next to Shadow.

"His name is Espio" Shadow said passing a drink to Espio. Espio looked down at the orange coloured drink and took a sip. He smiled in satisfaction. "It's good" Espio murmured drinking more, his mind only half aware of the situation, thinking back to when Shadow had landed on him. He looked down sheepishly. Shadow began to drink again. "So are you two dating?" The bar man asked, causing Shadow to spit out his drink. "W-What?" Shadow asked, trying to sound angry but couldn't, his face had ended upjust as red as Espio's. "There's nothing wrong with it Shadow" The bar man said smiling at them, "you two have both gone red too!" He laughed.

Espio looked down, biting his own lip. "Shadow you spat all over me" Espio said calmly. He grabbed his drink and finished it. The bar man gave him a tissue. "I'm sorry I just come to conclusions to quickly" The bar man worriedly said "I hope you're not angry...I didn't realise it would hurt your feelings." Espio shook his head and took off his scarf shaking. "Nonesense, your just curious, your right though in the sense that there is nothing wrong with it!" Espio smiled at Shadow "I know that whoever Shadow does fall in love with will be very lucky don't you think?" Espio asked Shadow, who'd blushed more in shock of Espio's question. He mumbled and nodded softly.

Taking the glass' from them the barman sighed and looked at Shadow. "I never realised he was so sensitive" the barman said laughing. Suddenly a beep came from Shadows wrist. "Eh? You going to answer that?" Espio asked clinging onto his scarf. Shadow looked at Espio and nodded. "Where are you guys!" Eggman asked angrily "How DARE you run away from me." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Bringback Espio NOW or I'll tell the Elinates where you are from that tracking device!" Eggman threatened. Shadow looked down in shock. "I forgot...about that..."

"Shadow...I should go back, I don't want to get you in trouble and this may affect my friends" Espio said standing up, he waved to the bartender and walked to the door. Shadow stood up and ran after him grabbing by his wrist again. "I'll go with you" Shadow said hanging up on the doctor and waving at the bartender. "Goodbye." he said before leaving the resturant and making his way back to the ship with Espio.

The next morning Eggman woke up to a loud banging on the door. "Oi! Eggman let us in" Espio said angrily "I apologize deeply for leaving, we were planning on coming back." He lied. Espio looked down at Shadow who was sleeping in his arms, he had passed out halfway along the journey and Espio didn't want to leave him. The ship's door opened with Bocoe's smile welcoming Espio. "Glad to see you again!" Bocoe cheerfully said waving. "We were worried you and Shadow got attacked" Decoe added waving too. Espio walked in and walked past them going into Shadow's room. "Ehh what happened to Shadow?" Eggman asked pointing to the blush on Shadow's face "I've never seen him like that before."

Espio shrugged and opened Shadow's chamber putting him inside. "We were really exhausted from the journey" Espio lied again closing the chamber. He and Eggman watched Shadow's Chamber close. He sighed. Eggman looked at Espio slowly, and curiously asked "what actually happened? Why were you all the way near Julits moon?" Eggman frowned as Espio clung to the scarf tightly and walked out of the room.

Espio sat on a window ledge and looked out the window slowly, he fiddled with his scarf and stared out at the stars. He saw a grey robot starring at him from the reflection of the window. "Hello Espio!" Bocoe said walking to him and sitting by him "are you and Shadow alright?" Espio nodded and gave the scarf slowly to Bocoe. "Thank you for your concern Bocoe, you do not know how much it means to me" Espio thankfully replied. Bocoe took the scarf from Espio and held it up. "This needs a wash!" He suggested looking at Espio "I think I'll go wash it" Bocoe said standing up, he realised from Espio's face that he wanted to be alone. Bocoe walked to the door and heard Espio say "thank you for understanding" before he left.

His yellow eyes looked around and jumped off the ledge, he wanted to go check on Shadow. Sighing, Espio began to walk to Shadow's room. He was a bit worried that Shadow was ill, considering Eggman said he never had blushed before. Maybe Shadow was in love? Espio blushed again at the thought of Shadow being in love, as he had come to the conclusion that Shadow had fallen in love with him. With Espio. Espio laughed to himself, realising how stupid he was being. He opened the door to Shadow's room and began to blush madly.

Shadow had pushed himself out of the chamber and onto Espio's bed, his back facing the wall. Eyes closed and he was murmuring in this sleep. Espio looked down and walked over to Shadow slowly and sat on the bed, eyes fixed on Shadows body. He watched Shadow as he turned his body around and slept on his side. Espio smiled a bit as Shadow snuggled into the bed, realising it was the first time Shadow had been in a bed. Espio took off his shoes and gloves just like Shadow had done. Slowly, Espio lied down next to Shadow, looking away, and yawned. Shadow's eyes opened slowly in reaction to Espio's yawn and looked at Espio.

"Uh...Sorry" Shadow said, snuggling into the pillow "I just...wanted to..." Espio shook his head and smiled closing his eyes. "Thats ok, do what you like." Both their faces were pinkish and they went silent for a moment after that. "Do...What I like?" Shadow asked, slowly putting one of his legs in between Espio's two legs. The pink chameleon blushed a bit and looked down at Shadow's leg, and then looked up to see Shadow was on top of him. "I'm...So confused" Shadow said putting his face close to Espio. Espio nodded slowly and bit his lip, he then closed his eyes and sighed. "That's ok..." Espio whispered as he felt Shadow's hands grab his wrist and pin him to the bed.

Shadow's nose brushed against Espio's cheek and he purred lightly. Espio began to shake of nerves as he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek lightly. Shadow loosened his grip on Espio and lied on top of him instead. Espio moved his arms out of Shadows grasp and wrapped them around Shadow's neck as he continued to peck at Espio's warm, red cheek. He was powerless over Shadow, he didn't know what to do. Shadow moved a bit upwards and kissed Espio's horn, causing Espio to shiver and cling onto his neck.

Espio panted and stroked Shadow's neck as Shadow moved his lips close to Espio's. Espio's eyes opened after being closed through the whole experience and looked down a bit at Shadow's lips which were so close to his own. He mumbled some words as Shadow wrapped his arms around Espio's waist and kissed him quickly. Espio's pupils shrank in embarressment but he didn't mind the kiss, he closed his eyes and kisses back quickly.

Despite Espio kissing back, Shadow pushed Espio away and got up quickly looking down. Espio sat up and looked at Shadow, face just as red as ever. "Shadow...Don't worry...I won't tell anyone, you were just curious right?" Espio asked wrapping the covers around himself like a dress. Shadow turned to Espio and smiled a bit. "Maybe..." Shadow answered kissing Espio's forhead and stroking it lightly "or...Maybe I'm interested in you, Espio...If that's alright."

Shadow chuckled as Espio covered his face nodding. "S-Sure...That's fine with me" Espio replied, biting his lip again. Shadow turned around and walked to the door. "It's nearly midnight, see you tomorrow, you should get some rest." Shadow suggested walking out. Espio smiled a bit and watched Shadow leaved, then lied down and closed his eyes beggining to sleep.

After a couple of hours, Eggman charged into Espio and Shadows room. "Espio, Shadow WAKE UP!" He shouted putting a towel on his head "We need to have a mee-" His trail of words ended when he noticed Shadow wide awake hugging the sleeping Chamaleon. Eggman frowned. "Shadow what are you doing?" He asked walking to them. Shadow looked up at the Doctor slowly. "Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm holding my comrad in my arms" Shadow answered sitting up slowly "Espio." Espio's eyes opened to the call of his name and looked up at Shadow, he jumped and hugged himself. "You could've told me you were here" Espio murmured putting his gloves on.

Eggman looked down at Espio then back at Shadow who had stood upright. "What is it you need Doctor?" The dark hedgehog asked giving Espio his shoes. Eggman looked at Espio who was just as confused as himself. Espio took his shoes from Shadow, trying not to look at him and put on his shoes. "Yeah w-what is it you need us to do" Espio asked aswell looking away, blushing madly. Eggman raised an eyebrow but sighed. "Rouge is here for you Shadow, but Amy is also here, so I thought you should go see her Espio" Eggman shrugged and walked back to the door "Don't ask me why but Amy is pretty angry and Rouge is crying."

Shadow turned to the door, and then froze. "Oh please...no" He murmured to himself before running outside. Espio watch Shadow run outside quickly. Espio stood up and followed him slowly. He wondered why Shadow was so worried, and if he was the reason Rouge and Amy were so sad. Espio followed quickly to see Rouge sitting in a chair in the piloting room and Amy behind her.

"How could you have NOT known?" Amy shouted at Shadow as Shadow walked to Rouge, Rouge has her hand on her belly crying. "You never told me" Shadow whispered walking to Rouge "You just left me for that Knucklehead." Rouge looked down and Shadow placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears which were falling down. "You seriously thought you could take care of yourself without me?" Shadow asked as Rouge nodded, Amy behind heating up. "You're such an IDIOT Shadow, she's come here and told you all she's been through and THIS is how you repay her?" Amy shouted, spitting at Shadow. Shadow sighed and stroked Rouge's ear slowly. "Why did you leave me?"

Rouge looked down and bit her lip. Espio stood a distance away watching them, he turned to Bocoe who was standing beside him. "What's going on?" Espio asked Bocoe. Bocoe looked over at Shadow and Rouge then back at Espio. "It seems Shadow did some naughty things while with Rouge during the Metarex incident" Bocoe replied laughing "I shouldn't really be here so I can't be the one to explain it to you!" Espio nodded and looked over at Shadow and Rouge and walked closer to them slowly.

"I thought...If you found out, I'd ruin your life Shadow, you were always talking to me about...Being free and doing what you like. So I left you for Knuckles, but only I knew the truth about.." Rouge stroked her belly a bit "this..." Shadow nodded and kissed Rouge's cheek slowly, making Amy smile a bit. "You're lucky Sonic kept Knuckles out of the way, he wanted to kill you" she added and sighed "Oh Sonic..." Rouge snuggled into Shadow as he hugged her. "Rouge, I'm here to help, now that I...I have something more to live for" He stroked her belly. Rouge smiled a bit and snuggled into Shadow. "This baby is ours" She whispered before everyone turned to the door to see Knuckles standing there, being held back by Sonic.

"Knuckles let it go! This is before you and Rouge were even dat-" Sonic shouted as he was punched away by Knuckles. "Shut it you" Knuckles said running to Shadow "YOU SELFISH BRAT!" Shadow turned around and stood up but couldn't get himself to defend the move, he knew Knuckles would hit him. Shadow closed his eyes tightly only to find Knuckles being knocked to the ground. Espio had turned invisible and was able to hit Knuckles before he reached Shadow, who was sighing in relief. "You call Shadow selfish when you're the one not letting Rouge go!" Espio grunted turning away, visible tears in his eyes "can't you see how hard it must be for Rouge! She has a baby in her, she didn't tell you so YOU could be happy, she left Shadow so he could be HAPPY and free, can't you see all she's done is been selfless, if you love her so much HELP her and let her go! Don't even think of hurting Shadow, if they are in love..." Espio looked down eyes drenched in tears "then they are in love, it's not like we can force them to stop, that'll all end horribly."

Knuckles looked at Espio then looked at them. Sonic got up and put a hand on Knuckles shoulder. "I hate to say this buddy, but he's right" Sonic said patting his back. Knuckles looked down then looked at Espio. Eggman entered the room and Espio sat on the floor with Bocoe running to him. He sat by Espio. "Is this bothering you Espio?" Bocoe asked trying to wipe away Espio's tears, his face worried. Espio look down and sighed. "I've been manipulated again, it's nothing new, so I don't know why it hurts so much." Espio whispered to Bocoe "I guess because this was an unintended manipulation."

Bocoe looked over at Shadow who was now staring at Espio who was crying now. Rouge stood up and looked at Shadow concerned. "What did you do to him?" Rouge asked arms folded. Espio sobbed and replied for Shadow. "He did nothing...I guess I just took his words too seriously, it would never happen now, so don't worry about it." He smiled even though there were tears running down his cheeks and his body was shaking. "I guess I just learnt my lesson hm Shadow?" He then laughed and coughed panting. Bocoe got up "I think I'll go get some water for you Espio!" He said running off.

Amy walked over to Sonic and put her arms around him so he let go of Knuckles. "Come on, we should go" She said walking to the door, she then turned evily at Eggman. "You too, egghead." Scared, Eggman followed her orders and ran away. Rouge looked at Knuckles and walked over to him. "I'm sorry" Rouge said ears going down "I knew you didn't want children...When I found out I realised how much of a burden I would've been to you, and I'm sure some lovely lady will co-" Knuckles put his hand over Rouge's mouth and smiled a bit. "That's ok" Knuckles said bitterly "I can't do anything about it."

Espio stood up slowly as he felt Shadow pin him against the wall. "Shadow...I'm so sorry...I...I guess we can't be together now can we" Espio asked laughing "it was nice though, I'll be sure to remember it." Shadow smiled slowly at Espio then kissed Espio's cheek where tears were falling. "You're really...Strong Espio, you shouldn't have stuck up for me, I didn't deserve it...I...I made you feel manipulated..." Shadow shook his head and strokes Espio's back. "I'll have to be with Rouge, I...I love her, when she left..I realised I loved her so much...Even when I saw her with Knuckles I got jealous, I guess...I just used you to forget her without even realising it, I feel really bad that I go-"

Espio pushed Shadow away smiling. "Go, to her, go with her, go be in love with her, go make her the lucky person" he stroked Shadow's cheek and smiled "I'll be alright here, I have made an amazing friend." Espio turned to Bocoe who had just arrived with a glass of water. Shadow turned to Bocoe and looked him up and down and he and Espio smiled at Bocoe. Shadow walked past Bocoe. "Take care of Espio." Shadow insisted walking to Rouge, he held her hands. "I think it's best if we go now." Rouge nodded and turned to Espio waving at him. Espio paused and smiled waving back, tears dissapeared from sight. "Good luck" Espio said as the gang began to walk away silently.

Eggman sighed and walked back in looking at Espio who was leaning against the wall talking to Bocoe. "Eh..." Eggman said rubbing the back of his head "This plan has failed." Espio turned to Eggman and laughed a bit, trying not to show the ache. "Nah, I'll stay a bit" He sighed and bit the bottom of his lip "If I go back things will be awkward, but I can't guarantee I'm any good at getting Emeralds on my own, espesially if I see Shadow there." Eggman laughed a bit and pet Espio's head "you'll be alright, lucky for me those hooligans left before I introduced an old friend. OHOHO." Espio looked at Bocoe who had gotten up and walked over to Decoe. "Huh?" Espio asked standing upright "Old friend?"

Eggman pointed to the door where a large red, yellow and black robot was standing. He had a large structure and long, sharp, claw-like hands. His eyes were beady red and his voice was emotionless. "Dr...Eggman." The robot said stepping closer to Espio and Eggman. "This is E123-Omega, I'm sure you remember him" Eggman said nodding at Omega as he walked past. Espio stayed calm on the outside but inside he thought Omega was going to shoot at him. "Yes I battled him at Grand Metropolis" Espio said as Omega stood in front of him. He stuck his arm out so his fingers were nearly touching Espio. "Who are you?" Omega asked slowly, scanning Espio's body.

"That's Espio, you're...icomrade/i" Eggman answered walking next to Espio "you'll be working together for a while, only he and the others programmed in your memory are your friends, the rest are enemies and intruders and you bmust/b destroy them!" Omega moved his arm back down and stood still. "Espio the Chameleon. 16 Years of age. 36 Kilograms. Ninja" Omega said before giving out his other arm "I will protect and help you and Eggman." Espio looked down at Omega's hand before shaking it. Omega's power made Espio's hand feel like it was being crushed and Espio winced in pain. "Let go Omega." Eggman commanded. The robot looked down at Espio's hand and let go slowly.

Espio smiled a bit and shook his hand looking up at Omega, his ruby eyes starring into Espio's topaz eyes. "Oh by the way Espio, Shadow is a friend of Omega's" Eggman said walking along "A shame I didn't know about this incident earlier." Eggman sat back in his chair and looked on his radar. "Is the ship upgraded yet?" Espio asked, still staring at Omega. He wanted to change the subject badly. "I know it hasn't been a da-" Eggman grinned. "It's working fine Espio, the sheilds are more powerful now that Bokkun sneakily took a emerald from Amy's ship."

Bokkun flew in holding a bright yellow emerald. Espio watched him as he put it in a box and pressed a button. "All done captain!" Bokkun cheered sitting in a chair "we're ready to go, no Anilates can get up now!" Bocoe and Decoe walked in and sat in their designated seats as the ship flew up. Espio breathed out heavily before resting his arms on a window ledge and looking out a window.

Espio looked out at the ground below them and covered his face as his mind threw all his memories back in his face. His cheeks were red but his eyes were blue and swollen. He gasped and tears slowly fell again. "Geh I'm some crap ninja" Espio murmured to himself wiping his tears "you can do better..." Omega looked over at Espio and walked over behind him, seeing tears drip from Espio's hand to the floor. "There is a problem" Omega stated standing behind Espio. Espio looked up and saw Omega's face in the reflection. "N-Nawh" Espio said looking down "I'm just so excited." Espio did a large smile and turned to face Omega. Omega was unamused.

"I have your emotions in the form of data" Omega said, without a emotion shown from his tone. He placed a hand slowly on Espio's shoulder. "Those who hurt my comrade will be destroyed." Espio paused for a second then looked down laughing a bit. "There's no need to destroy anyone Omega" Espio placed his hand on his own shoulder, but it was on top of Omegas hand. "Really..." Omega stepped closer to Espio and put his other hand on Espio's shoulder and forced Espio to look him in the eye. "If you lie to me I will so no reason to trust you in the future" Omega threatened calmly. Espio put his other hand on Omega's. "Alright, I'm just missing someone that's all, no need to destroy them or i'll miss them more" Espio looked down "Then they can never come back." Omega paused for a second before removing his hands. "Understood." He turned around and walked over to the screen.

Eggman sighed and pointed to a white ship on his radar. "It seems the Blue Typhoon wants it emerald back." Espio then turned to the screen and sighed. "I'm suprised they didn't notice earlier." Espio admitting, turning invisible. "I'll go ward them off." Omega turned to Espio and walked to him. "I can only see your outline Espio" Omega said "Have you blended with your surroundings?" Espio nodded. "This will be so much fun Omega, but don't underestimate them." Espio pointed out "their pretty sneaky with their plans, and you guys will need to guard the emerald well." Eggman smirked and nodded. "Oh yes don't worry about us g-"

Eggman was unable to finish as Knuckles and Sonic jumped through the roof. "Sneaky move Eggman" Knuckles said threateningly. "Anialate" Omega shouted walking to Knuckles "INTRUDER!" Knuckles laughed and looked angrily at Omega. "We meet again." Espio had walked over to the chaos emerald and leaned against the box like an invisible wall. Sonic went to the box and stood there. "Eggman this is TOO easy" He laughed but then was suddenly kicked in the face. "You can say that again" Espio replied, picking up the emerald so it became invisible too and walking over to Omega.

Omega had been shooting at Knuckles, who was exhausted from the dodging, for a couple of minuets. Unlike Knuckles, Omega hadn't been affected at all. Espio jumped up and kicked Knuckles from above. Knuckles fell down and Espio ran to Omega giving him the emerald. "Store it" Espio said pointing to a box in Omegas stomach. "Request accept" Omega said opening the box and putting the Chaos Emerald inside. Sonic got up slowly looking at Knuckles who had passed out on the floor. "Knuckles buddy..." Sonic whispered walking to Knuckles.

Sonic stood up slowly and walked to Omega. "You...You and Espio...Espio YOU IDIOT." Espio was in front of Omega at the time. "Intruder alert" Omega shouted. Sonic growled and slapped Espio hard, and realising where his head was he was able to get his wrist and throw him on the floor. Espio then suddenly turned visible and grabbed by his own head panting. He gasped in pain and a mark by the side of his head was now bleeding. Sonic picked up Knuckles and turned away zooming off.

Eggman clapped his hands and looked at Espio and Omega. "Haha, well done you two" He shouted happily, with Bokkun Bocoe and Decoe clapping behind him. Omega walked over to Espio and kneeld down. "Espio...Is...Damaged...20%" Omega said picking up Espio slowly. Eggman watched Omega stands up slowly. "Theres no need to carry me" Espio said smiling "I can wa-" Omega had already started walking to Espio and Shadow's room. "You stay in Shadow's room..."

Espio was put down on his bed slowly by Omega and his blood on his head had dried up. "Thank you Omega" Espio murmured looking up into Omega's eyes. He yawned and lied back with head on pillow. "Sonic hit me pretty bad, I don't get it...He's the one that didn't mind me coming here." Omega stood still and looked up and down "must...Destroy Sonic." Omega said. Espio laughed and shook his head. "Na...Uh" he put his hand on his head and winced again. Omega looked down at Espio and turned away. "Rest" Omega commanded stomping to the exit. "Omega" Espio chanted. Omega stopped and turned to Espio. "You have a nice rest too." Omega paused and nodded. Espio closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Omega watched Espio until he knew Espio was fully asleep and then walked to the navigator room. Eggman looked at Omega as he walked in. "Espio will be fully recovered in 4 hours" Omega said walking to the window. Bocoe was hiding behind Decoe. "He's scary" Bocoe muttered hugging Decoe. Decoe was hugging back. "Please don't kill us!" Bokkun sobbed hugging them. "You bunch of babies!" Eggman added laughing "Omega is the greatest robot alive!" Omega turned to doctor Eggman then back at the window, he looks down to see the ledge was damp from where Espio was crying.

A few hours passed by and Omega hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes focused on the tears. Eggman had put the ship on autopilot and was sleeping in the pilots chair. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were all on the floor sleeping aswell. Omega heard a sound behind him and turned around quickly, but nothing was there. "Show yourself" Omega commanded, transforming his arm into a gun.

Espio was about to step out when someone else walked in. "Don't worry Omega it's just me" A familiar voice spoke walking to him "I just need the chaos emerald." Shadow had arrived back on the ship, after overhearring Eggman's conversation and how Shadow would be able to command Omega. "Shadow...It has been a long time" Omega said pressing a button to open out a box, he got out the chaos emerald and held it in his hand. Shadow smirked and was just about to take it when Omega closed his hand and looked over and noticed Espio's foot. "Espio is their a problem with me giving Shadow the Emerald?" Espio stepped out, turning visible. "Shadow don't try it!" Espio shouted walking to him "Omega don't give it over!" 

Shadow turned to Espio and walked to him. "Espio you wouldn't fight me even if you wanted to" Shadow licked his own lips and grabbed by Espio's wrist. Espio frowned and began to blush. "Manipulate me all you want, make me cry all you want, but I will not let you go and manipulate Omeg-" Shadow grabbed by Espio's chin and licked his bottom lip. Espio's face turned bright red then eyes filled with water and he began to cry again. "Don't...DO THAT" Espio cried and pushed Shadow away covering his face. Shadow sighed and turned to Omega walking to him. "I need the Chaos Emerald, please hand it over" Shadow politely said to Omega looking up at him "We're friends, remember?"

Omega looked at Shadow, then back at Espio, and the picture of Espio crying by the window he was thinking not so long had reappeared in his head. Omega looked down. "I can not accept this order, you make my comrade feel hurt, you have made him cry a lot today" he then placed the Chaos Emerald back inside his box and closed it. Shadow frowned and turned to Espio. "Tssk, it's not my fault, he's knows I didn't mean it" Shadow said walking over to Espio. Espio looked down and shook his head. "I did..But if you didn't mean it you wouldn't be doing this Shadow..." Espio whispered "you wouldn't try...To use the stupid feelings I grew for you against me."

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "Stupid?" Shadow asked grabbing by his shoulder, squeezing it "you think I don't deserve love?" His voice grew bitter and Espio yelped and shook his head. "Over a day Shadow, I didn't even know you well" Espio admitted "I wish you felt the same, I wish you were missing me with Rouge but I tell that you don't." Espio screamed a bit as Shadow slapped him across the head where the cut was and moved his hand to Espio's neck. "Of course I missed you" Shadow implied, squeezing Espio's neck hard. Espio looked down and his body began to shake. He coughed madly and grabbed by Shadows chest fur pulling it. A loud gun noise was made which made Shadow drop Espio. "Intruder" Omega shouted walking to Shadow "Intruder must be destroyed." Shadow looked at Omega blankly then took out a fake Chaos Emerald shouting "CHAOS CONTROL" before dissapearing.

Espio looked down and coughed more. "Omega...Thank you...For listening to me" Espio coughed out, with a small smile on his face. Espio got up slowly and legs began to shake. Walking slowly to Omega, Espio closed his eyes and put his hand on his head. Omega took a step closer to Espio and opened his arms out before the pink chameleon fell onto him. "Shadow...Suffocated...Comrade" Omega explained to himself picking up Espio bridal style. "Shadow...is now...Intruder." Espio wasn't knocked out, but his sense of balance had gone aloof on him because of his lack of oxygen.

He began to shake and snuggled into his 'team mate' slowly. Even though Omega's body was cold steel, Espio found some warmth in it. He didn't realise Omega had his own emotions, but after seeing that he understood other peoples, his mind had begun to change. Espio opened one eye slowly and looked up at the machine who was walking slowly. Espio placed his hand on where he assumed the robots core was. Omega stopped in his travel and looked down at Espio. "If ...You need to know, Me and Shadow...Were close...Almost...Lover material...But after discovering Rouge was pregnent, he abandoned me. I accept his decision but I don't think he should go back to someone if they ended up making him unhappy or...Used. She left him, and now he's running back to her." Espios eyes began to water and Omega held him tighter. "Lucky Rouge...I don't think I'm ever going to get the love he is able to give her."

Espio curled up and closes his eyes tightly, droplets or water flowing from his eyes. "I agree Espio" Omega said standing by a door. He pushed the door open and sat on a balcony of the ship. "No one should feel forced to feel for another." Espio smiled and hummed a bit, shivering still. "I'm a bit cold" Espio stuttered "space is quiet a cold place." He then crossed his arms and shook violently "You are cold?" Omega questionned "Do I need an upgrade in heating?" Espio shook his head and stroked Omega's core area on his chest slowly. "You're fine the way you are Omega, don't make me change you."

Omega desperatley wanted to smile but he couldn't. He looked down at the chameleon curled in his arms and put his hand over Espio's on his core. Omega closed his eyes and chanted "I am smiling inside." He then heard a laugh and Espio's sad face has turned into a beamy one. He sat up a bit in Omega's arms and drew an imaginary smile on his face. Omega looked away as Espio looked down. "I am glad" Espio said "I am glad I am able to make you smile." He looked down and clenched his fist. "I really a-!" Omega then grabbed by Espios cheek trying to make his smile increase. Espio's face blushed a bit but he knew Omega was just trying to be a nice friend.

"Alright Rouge here" Shadow said giving Rouge a glass of juice. Rouge smiled at Shadow and snuggled into the covers. "Thanks babe" Rouge whispered as Shadow kissed her forhead. Shadow smiled and walked to the door, but turned to Rouge as he heard her groan. "Aren't you going to stay in bed with me?" Rouge asked, looking at Shadow. Shadow shook his head and looked down. "I don't want to do anything that could hurt my two babies" Shadow answered walking out the room.

Shadow was annoyed, annoyed with himself. He felt terrible for what he did with Espio today and knew he deserved to lose Omega's trust over it. His feelings were still there for Espio, but he was scared Espio really meant his feelings were stupid. Seeing Espio cry like he did hurt him on the inside, but he didn't want to dissapoint Rouge. He looked around and walked over to a window and gazed into the stars. In all honesty he wasn't ready to have a child, but accepted his fate as a father, he didn't want his child to not know his own dad, so he stayed with Rouge, but his heart was elsewhere.

A pink hedgehog stood behind Shadow with a sheet of paper in her hand. "Shadow are you alright?" She asked walking and standing next to him. Shadow nodded still looking out the window. Amy put the sheet of paper on the window ledge slowly. "You might want to read this" Amy said sighing "I think it affects you a lot." She then ran to a blue hedgehog who was a couple of metres away from them and hugged him tightly. Sonic petted Amy's head and held her hand walking away. Shadow turned to the two lovers who were walking away and smiled a bit at them then looked down at the piece of paper.

"OI SHADOW!" A loud croaky voice shouted. Shadow turned to see Vector and Charmy running to him worried. "Is Espio alright?" Charmy asked, eyes watering "Eggman's not done anything stupid right?" Shadow looked at Espio's concerned friend and nodded a bit. Vector looked down at Shadow and crossed his arms. "I don't know why were asking you, I don't even trust you" Vector said honestly giving Shadow an evil glare "for all I know you and Rouge could be working with Eggman still." Shadow looked up at Vector then looked down and clenched his fist. "You're right...It would never work" Shadow whispered looking away, his eyes began to water "espesially not when those closest to him dont even trust me." Vector looked at Shadow "Awh Shadow I'm sorry, I was just being honest" Vector said putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder "I'm not excactly sure with what you mean by iit/i but if you try hard enough I'm sure you'll get through to everyone." The black hedgehog looked up at Vector and then turned to Charmy who was smiling behind him. "You're Shadow the hedgehog, I'm sure the ultimate lifeform will sucseed" Charmy shouted spinning around. Shadow let out a small smile and nodded then ran away from them.

He ran to the room where the master emerald was and sat down on a step looking up at it. "Hm..." Shadow said looking down at the folded piece of paper. He sat down next to Knuckles, who seemed pretty annoyed. "I can't believe Eggman got Espio to knock me out still, for a ninja he isn't very smart" Knuckles muttured to Shadow. Ignoring Knuckles, Shadow unfolded the piece of paper. "What that?" Knuckles asked peering over Shadow's shoulder. "Dear Rouge" Shadow began to read out "your pregnancy test came out negative through the samples you have given us and we ho-" Knuckles snatched the letter of Shadow angrily "NEGATIVE?" Knuckles shouted standing up "Do you know what that means Shadow!" Shadow looked up at Knuckles shrugging. "It means she isn't pregnant, she never was pregnant!" Knuckles annoyingly replied "Date, wheres the date...The 7th." Knuckles paused and threw the sheet back at Shadow "that's a week before she told you!"

Shadow looked down at the letter in shock. "Why would she...lie like that?" Shadow asked, picking up the letter. "Why would she...Purposely trick me like that?" Shadow placed his hands on his head, he was so confused. Knuckles held Shadow by his wrist and pulled him up. "We won't know until we ask" Knuckles announced. Shadow nodded and held onto the letter tight. "You're right." Shadow stated, pushing Knuckles' arm away and walking out.

The two of them stood outside Rouge's room, looking angry. "I think it's best if I wait outside" Knuckles uttered "This doesn't involve me anymore, I can't believe...She would purposely...Dump me...She used me...That...Idiot batgirl." His body began to shake and Shadow nodded walking in the room. "Rouge" Shadow spoke softly and walked over to Rouge. Rouge smiled at Shadow. "Hey Shadow" Rouge lustfully replied sitting up "came back for me?"

Shadow gave the letter to Rouge and he got up and looked away. "I ain't ever coming back for you, not anymore." Rouge looked down at the letter in shock. "How...Did you..." Rouge asked scrunching the letter. "Explain" Shadow demanded "Why would you do that?" Scared, Rouge hid under the covers. "I...I just wanted you back" Rouge honestly replied "I knew...It would work...I just missed...Your...Touch." Shadow scowled and walk to the door. "If you cared just let me go, Knuckles loved you so much more, how could you be so heartless?"

Shadow then left the room with Knuckles standing outside, staring straight ahead. "She's all yours" Shadow muttured pushing Knuckles into Rouge's room. Sonic walked over to Shadow and sighed. "You alright buddy?" Sonic asked as Shadow walked past, blank of expression. Shadow didn't reply, but inside he knew he was ok, because now he was what he wanted to be. Free. "I'm going back to Eggman's ship" Shadow stated, not answering Sonic's question at all. He picked up one of Tails' fake emeralds and closed his eyes. "CHAOS CONTROL" he shouted, dissapearing before Sonic was able to get a answer from the Black Hedgehog.

Everyone was in the piloting room when Shadow teleported there. He hid behind a wall and stared at Espio who was sitting with Bocoe and Decoe. "I still don't get it Eggman" Espio shouted biting his lip. "Does Omega have a virus then?" Eggman nodded and pointed to Omega. "I'm not sure if it's a full on virus but he seems to have a problem with his RA memory, he can only remember what I set him to, he seems to have forgotten you." Omega was patrolling around the room and stopped and starred at Shadow. "Shadow is here" Omega stated reaching a arm out for Shadow.

Espio turned to Omega and so did Eggman to see Shadow walk out and look at them. "It seems Rouge manipulated me" Shadow admitted "I was a fool to believe her." Eggman looked at Shadow as he hunched over and sat on the window ledge. Espio looked at Shadow concerned but he was worried Shadow might hurt him again. "What do you mean? She wasn't pregnant?" Eggman asked as Shadow nodded and clenched his fists. The pink chameleon could tell the hedgehog was furious with anger and looked down. He felt a cold hand poke him and he turned around to see Bocoe smiling at him. "You should talk to him" Bocoe whispered. Espio hugged himself and got up slowly, making his way to the window ledge.

Espio stood directly behind Shadow and put his hands on Shadow's shoulders. "You shouldn't lean over like that, you'll damage your spine, sit upright" Espio suggested, making Shadow sit properly. Shadow smiled a bit. "I'm sorry Espio." Espio watched Shadow as he turned around and looked at Espio. "Is your neck alright now?" Shadow added looking at his neck and head "I must've made things so much worse." Espio looked down at his neck and walked over to Shadow sitting next to him. "I understand...Why you came for the emerald...But" Espio spoke softly and Shadow's eyes began to water. "I...I..." He couldn't finish his words. "I'm so sorry...I've made things so complicated" Shadow said patting Espio's back "You don't know how guilty I feel." Espio smiled slowly and stood up. "That's ok, I'm just...Glad in a way, I kinda missed you" Espio laughed a bit and whispered "we should go to the Stardust bar again sometime the drinks there were so good!" Shadow smiled a bit but got up and covered his face walking away. "This is awkward" Shadow murmured before making his way to his room. Espio watched Shadow and smiled.

The black hedgehog flopped down on Espio's bed and put the covers over himself. He preferred Espio's bed to his own chamber. It was warm and he had more space to move around. His eyes closed. His ear twitched. He heard the door open. Espio walked slowly over to him and took off his shoes and gloves. "Shadow..." Espio whispered sitting on the bed slowly. Shadow's eyes flicked open as he felt Espio sit slowly on top of him, with only covers in between them. "You've been through a lot...First Maria, then Molly and now...This incident." He then stroked Shadow's ear slowly. Shadow purred a bit and wrapped his arms around Espio. Espio's muzzle got warm and he pinned Shadow to the bed, kissing his ear.

Shadow stroked Espio's chest as Espio pleasured Shadow's face with his sweet, small kisses. Neither of them knew whether what they were doing was right or not, but they were happy about it. Shadow panted a bit as Espio kissed his bottom lip and stroked it slowly. The black hedgehog wanted more, so much more. He placed his hands slowly on Espios hips and stroked his ass a bit, causing Espio to blush madly. "S...Shadow" Espio complained looking down. Shadow grabbed by Espios chin and kissed his lips passionatley.

Espio kissed back and began to ruffle with Shadow's chest fur. Shadow began to turn crimson at the muzzle and stroked more. Small pants and moans were given off by the chameleon and hedgehog each time they parted from their kiss. "S...Shadow" Espio moaned as Shadow pushed him onto the bed and kissed his neck several times.

"C...Chu" Espio sighed in relief as Shadow hugged Espio's body kissing more. His fingers ran deep in the chameleons body in search for his nipples. Espio opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, begging. Shadow crawled upwards and licked Espio's tongue slowly. The Chameleon moaned loudly as Shadow closed his eyes and stroked Espio's nipples. Espio licked his tongue madly and was about to kiss him again when the door opened quickly.

Shadow threw the covers over Espio quickly and held him close as they both looked at Eggman who was in shock. He was speaking but his words were slurred, he was so dissapointed in Shadow, going for a guy. Eggman sighed and walked away quickly, leaving Espio clung to Shadow in fear. "S...Shadow" Espio panted as Shadow kissed his cheek. Espio snuggled into Shadow's chest and Shadow stroked his horn slowly.

Silence filled the room and the two snuggled close together keeping eachothers bodies warm.


End file.
